


Fors'è lui

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Swiss National Camp, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shortly after 'Sempre Libero'. Puns, witty jokes and winding down with each other after a stressful period.(Haircut alert!)
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Christopher Trevisan
Kudos: 6





	Fors'è lui

**Author's Note:**

> Title is again from the first act of La Traviata, meaning 'maybe it's him'. It doesn't have very specifit relation with content of this work, but this aria is sung by Violetta just before 'sempre libera'.
> 
> For me, 'Fors'è lui' underlines Violetta's devotion to her lover; and I hope to write about Stephane's devotion to his job and to Chris, either as a partner in work or in life.
> 
> This is purely fictional and unbeta'd.

"I hope I didn't miss out anything," Stephane closed their suitcases, "Paperwork? "

Chris was checking the contents of a couple of different colour-coded folders and ticking off items on a list, "I'll look at paperwork. It seems we have everything up to now, as long as you don't forget your skates."

"Forgetting skates seems to be quite extreme." Stephane pushed their suitcases to the hallway, "I mean...They're huge, and you'll know if one of the suitcases is half-empty."

Chris put the folders back into the backpack and zipped it up. "The phrase 'elephant in the room' exists for a reason."

"Are we creating the figure skating version of it?" Stephane turned the lights off and walked to their bedroom with Chris, "'Skates in the suitcase'? And I don't think that phrase is suitable for what we're discussing."

"No, probably not-forget about it. As long as we don't have an emergency in Telfs tomorrow." Chris watched Stephane undressing and getting to bed without nightclothes. He's never a fan of pyjamas, even less in the heat of early summer. Stephane leaned in to give his partner a good night kiss, but to his surprise, Chris continued to hold him in his arms after they broke apart from it.

"Mon cheri?" Stephane prompted him and responded to the cuddle, "Anything?"

Chris rested his chin on Stephane's shoulder. "I'm thinking about-maybe digesting-what you said over dinner."

"Oh." Stephane patted his lover's back, "What I said is a hundred percent true. I'm not trying to pretend that the stress doesn't exist at all, but it's far from something to be concerned with. As long as I still have the ice, I'll be happy enough."

Chris nodded slowly and kissed Stephane again. It became less of a chaste bed-time kiss, but more fervent and passionate. Surely, he wanted them to be doing a good job with what they signed up to. But above all, he wanted Stephane to be happy and content with his choices in life.

"We have a flight to catch though." Stephane grinned, "Are you sure?"

Chris moved back a tiny bit and carefully studies his partner's facial expression. Stephane's eyes were shining with a smile and a little bit sly, and Chris knew that it's more of flirting than objection. 

"I miss you." Chris whispered and gently placed a palm on Stephane's slightly stubbed cheek, "Well, maybe not so much 'miss you' as a person, but more like...I miss the feeling of intimacy."

Stephane laughed and gave his partner a tight embrace. "Okay then." He brought Chris into an open-mouthed kiss, "Let's do it." It's the end of one small project, anyway; they should be allowed a small celebration.

"I'm actually surprised that you initiated it," Stephane pressed his forehead against Chris's shoulder, "You know, in between those times, it's always you who'd ask me whether I really want it." He squeezed his eyes and started to make some lovebites along his lover's collarbone, "I hope you didn't pack all scooped neck T shirt?"

Chris's hands traced along Stephane's sides of body. "I think I had a variety of them to choose from."

If they learned anything during semi-confinement, the first thing would be the significance of physical closeness. Stephane has always been known to be a huggy-and-kissy person, but Chris has also realized its importance for himself. 

This is probably one of the rare time which they could dedicate to only themselves. Chris's mind wandered while he let Stephane play his game: short kisses and light touches to get both of them into it. He wasn't sure why it felt so relaxing. Maybe it's because he just decided to forget about what needs to happen tomorrow and in the following weeks tonight. Maybe it's this physical contact. Or maybe it's Stephane's magic.

"Chris?" Stephane gently pinched his lover's cheek, "Are you alright?"

"……Ouais," Chris blinked a few times, "My mind just decided to shut down for a while."

Stephane beamed. "Don't worry." He kissed his partner's lips, "I know it's been a lot of work for you as well. Let me take care of you, hmm?"

Chris heard Stephane's soft voice before he could get his words out. "I know, you probably would tell me that I'm doing more on these weeks. But really, although I couldn't figure out exactly how much work you've done-because I didn't do them, and won't know exactly how energy-consuming all the administrative things would be with current situations-but I know it's a lot for you." 

Chris sighed. Stephane was right. Surely, it had been a difficult time for Stephane's skaters, but it wasn't actually any easier for both of them. They had to take care of the youngsters, to plan their sessions and re-opening of the rink as much as possible, and to work with the federation for the national team. Luckily they could always work together towards the same thing. Although both of them had been very busy recently, they are always on the same page. Although the professional side might have taken priority to personal intimacy. 

"Let me." Chris took the little bottle from Stephane, which his lover had just found from the drawers. "Fair play," he explained as Stephane raised a brow in lieu of a question, "let me take care of you as well, hmm?"

Stephane's lips curled into a smile, and Chris reached a hand to his face. That smile has hardly changed in the twenty years, only with added fine lines. "Sure." he answered as Chris ran his thumb from the corner of his eyes to his temple, his short hair brushed against his lover's palm. He lowered his upper body to rest on top of his partner's, their chest pressing together, feeling each other's heartbeat.

"I've almost forgotten what this kind of hair feels like," Chris tilted his head and let Stephane's short hair came into contact with his own cheeks, "It...brought back memories."

Stephane laughed at his remarks. "When was it? 12 years ago?"

"I think so." Chris dropped a light kiss on his partner's lips, "Another difficult period of time for you, right?"

"..Yes, but I hope you aren't implying a correlation, or a causation, or whatever smart terms you want to use." Stephane hummed as his partner started to slowly work him open, "I'm perfectly sane right now."

Chris kept another hand on Stephane's upper back, rubbing the muscles with a tiny bit of pressure. He wasn't really concerned about muscle sores, and such gentle massage wouldn't do anything if there were any. He just felt like doing so. "I've seen people talking about existential crisis theory," He smiled as he felt the warm breaths, "Which, I hope, wasn't there."

"No," Stephane laughed, his chest vibrating with his heartfelt joy, "It's improvisation. Getting something to work-or getting it close to 'working' using whatever we have on hand."

"This is getting deep with connotations." Chris rolled his eyes, "I hope we're still on the topic of haircut."

Stephane squeezed his eyes. "We can well be," He sat up and adjusted their position, "if you don't overthink it-which, I have to say, isn't the typical Chris I know of."

Chris shook his head in a pleasant resigned manner. Their games of pun has to end at some point, and he's happy to let it stop there. "You're okay with that?" He placed both hand on Stephane's hips to help him stabilize-although he suspect it wasn't really necessary.

"Perfectly fine." Stephane lowered himself down, "I know I'm not training as much, but I'm more than capable of-"

Chris placed a finger in front of his lover's plump lips to stop him from finishing. "No, I don't think I'd like to hear it. I'd like to keep it more appropriate."

Stephane had to wipe his eyes with the back of hands and to attempt to stop laughing. Chris suspect he'd be rolling on their sheets if they weren't in such a situation. "Once again," Stephane nibbled his lover's earlobes while whispering, "You dirty-"

"I believe it's not me who started this." Chris pinched Stephane's nipple, which induced a hissing sound from him, "It's you."

"Alright, mon cheri." Stephane squirmed, "It's me-" And he's brought into a kiss, fervent and passionate.

Chris guided his partner to kneel up and pushed him to lie on his back as they broke apart from the kiss. Stephane looked at him from the bed, his body glistened with a sheen of sweat, and he's practically shining with love and lust. “Chris?"

Chris grinned. "I believe we need to get up rather early tomorrow, and I'm sure you'd like your eight hours of sleep."

"Ah, I would." Stephane stretched his arms to the sides and let his partner take control, "Come, love?"

They gave up on puns and witty lines. They maintained a tight hold, listening to each other's breaths and sweet nonsense, feeling their skin get sticky with sweat. Just like how they dived into a youthful passion many years ago. They might not be as young, but such passion can always be ignited.

"I don't particularly want to know the time," Stephane grumbled as they continued to hold to each other, spent and a little sleepy. "Tell me how many hours do we still have?"

Chris glanced at his phone screen. "Taking everything into consideration, you have at most eight and a half."

"That's okay,"Stephane pressed his forehead to his partner's chest, "I'll be able to function tomorrow."

"As if you'll let yourself get grumpy with the kids." Chris attempted to spoke with a sad and resigned tone, "I mean, after all, it will be me who have to deal with it and get you into a better mood in the morning."

Stephane yawned and threw a ball of tissues into the bin, "Don't credit yourself for it." He climbed under the blankets and turned the lights off, "Good night, love."


End file.
